One Last Friday Night
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1146: It's their last chance to have their Friday night date together in a while, but should it be any different because of it? - TOP 15 cycle: #4. Brittana


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 54th cycle. Now cycle 55!_

* * *

_**Favorites cycle** - It's that time again, where I gather a list of my fifteen favorite characters, relationships, friendships, etc of the moment! It's constantly evolving, and if I did it over today, as the list was selected weeks ago, it would already be different. But oh well, there'll be later opportunities ;) So then, here we go!  
**At number 4 - Brittana**_

* * *

**"One Last Friday Night"  
Brittany/Santana**

They had just one more of these left, or at least… They would continue having their regular Friday night dates, they had decided, even if it had to happen over a computer screen, but for now they had one last Friday night where they were both in Lima, and they were going to use it. They didn't want to make it more special than any other Friday, or all it would do would be to remind them that Santana was leaving. So they would have to make it just like any other Friday… or at least try to.

They would alternate who picked up who from week to week. That week it had been Santana's turn, so she arrived on the Pierces' door step and rang the bell. It usually took her a bit to answer, but on that night in particular it had been her little sister who answered the door after it had taken so long. Santana would wait downstairs, like they would as dates, Brittany would say. Santana was sure the real reason was so they could 'discover' each other as the picked-up of the week came down the stairs. The blonde never disappointed on that point.

When Santana heard steps on the stairs, she looked back to find first those long legs of hers, then a blue shorts, a white shirt, and her hair free of any sort of ponytail… She couldn't have kept from smiling even if she tried. "All set?" she asked her, and Brittany nodded. Part of her just wanted to say forget the date and stay with her here instead, but they had already decided otherwise, so… "Let's go."

As far as activities went, it was all pretty basic, most times ending in dinner and a movie, though in the summer it had expanded. One week Brittany had wanted to go to the water park, so they went. Another week Santana wanted to do 'bad karaoke,' so they did that. This week, Brittany had requested miniature golf. Santana wasn't sure, recalling previous incidents on that course for the two of them, but they didn't refuse one another's wishes, so that would be what they did, followed by dinner later, as always at Breadstix.

Brittany had pushed her hair into a quick bun just as soon as she'd been handed her club, and the smile on her face was enough to convince Santana that keeping her from coming here would have been a mistake… If this was to be their last physical date for a while, then at least it would be memorable.

Brittany let Santana go first, and Santana wasn't entirely sure this wasn't a ploy to make sure she would get to have the last shot at the final hole. Either way, she had gone and placed her ball, looking at the first set up. This was about as easy as it got. She could still hear Brittany quietly cheering her on, and it made her smile, so she focused and hit her ball. When it went in, Brittany gave a 'whoop!' and marked the score card.

Santana remembered the first time they'd come here, a few years back. There had been a group of them, and most of the others were not all that enthusiastic about it, but Brittany was, and so Santana had gotten into it as well. It hadn't taken long for Santana to discover that, as mild-mannered as the blonde could be a lot of the time, trying to hit a ball into a hole and failing was like that girl's trigger, unleashing something of a beast. The sixteenth hole in particular had been a pain, so much so that they'd had to leave before they even finished the course. Maybe she should have objected to them coming back on that night, knowing how it had previously ended, but at the same time maybe this was her chance for redemption… and what better way to commemorate their last… No, she had to stop thinking about this date as the last.

They had gone from one hole to the next. Santana was no pretender to the record books of miniature golf, but she got by alright. Brittany was better, though the further they went, the more the 'beast' could be felt poking its head out. Santana had thought for a moment that hole twelve would have been their undoing, with how many hits it had taken her, but then Brittany had gone and pulled nothing short of a hole in one, and she had been so happy she had almost done a victory lap around the entire course.

"Six holes more and then dinner," Santana reminded her, so they'd moved on to the next hole. She could see hole sixteen fast approaching, and it was exactly as it had been the last time, which was potentially a disaster, but she'd have to wait until they got there. When they did, she checked to see how Brittany was doing, but by the look on her face it was almost like she didn't remember the incident… probably for the best. Santana had gotten through it, and then Brittany went. Santana watched so intently as her girlfriend looked at the set-up, the journey her ball would have to take, and then she'd given a swing. It wasn't a hole in one, but Santana breathed something like a sigh of relief to find she had landed remarkably close, which meant one minimal hit and the ball would land in the hole. She still expected something to go wrong, and she watched cautiously… But then there was the telltale sound of the ball finding its target, and she breathed, while Brittany cheered and moved on to the next hole, just like that.

"Come on, it's your turn!"

They had finished the course, where Brittany had come out on top, as expected, and they had moved for a 'celebratory dinner' at Breadstix. As they waited for their food, Santana was treated to Brittany going on about the game they had just played. Once the plates had been put before them though, it was like it had finally hit them again, more heavily than ever. They were quiet, staring at the food before looking to one another. Santana stood, moving her plate to the other side so she could sit at Brittany's side instead of facing her.

"Do you remember that time we came here with Finn and made him buy us dinner… then leave?" Santana asked, and Brittany nodded with a smile.

"And that time we held hands under a napkin," Brittany added.

"Yeah, that one had its good and bad moments… I could have done without the napkin," Santana recalled before looking back to Brittany. "It's not the end, you know?"

"I know," she promised.

"And I'll come back from time to time, maybe not on Fridays but…" Brittany shook her head, leaned in and kissed her.

"We'll find a way."

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
